memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
George Samuel Kirk, Sr.
George Samuel Kirk Sr. was a noted Starfleet security officer in the early 23rd century. George was born in 2202, and was the youngest son of Samuel Kirk, and also had one elder brother, James Kirk. (''TOS'' novels: Best Destiny, Star Trek: The Motion Picture, The Janus Gate: Past Prologue, Time for Yesterday, Enterprise: The First Adventure, and Final Frontier). In the middle 2220s, Kirk worked as a midshipman on working trader ship Alexandria (TOS novel The Great Starship Race). In the late-2220s, Kirk married Winona and settled down in Riverside, Iowa, on Earth as a member of the Back-to-Earthers group, and was even Riverside's mayor (TOS novel World without End). In 2230 their first son, George Samuel Kirk Jr. was born, followed by their most famous son, James Tiberius Kirk in 2233. George took his children and his wife, Winona, to see the Starfleet War Memorial on Federation Day in the year 2238. (''ENT'' novel: Last Full Measure) In the late-2230s and early-2240s, Kirk was assigned to Starbase 2 as chief of security, and rising to the rank of lieutenant commander by 2243. In 2241, Kirk was holding James in his arms one night, whilst both looked up at the stars. This was the moment when James decided he wanted to travel in space (TOS novel The Return). In 2243, Kirk was stolen away from Starbase 2 by his old friend Captain Robert April, who wanted Kirk to serve as first officer aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], while the starship conducted its top-secret rescue of the [[SS Rosenberg|SS Rosenberg]]. (''TOS'' novel: Final Frontier). In circa. 2245, James fantasised about serving alongside George (SNW story First star I see Tonight). In 2246, Kirk took his youngest son in space for the first time (TOS novel Best Destiny), although this resulted in James witnessing the atrocity on Tarsus IV (TOS episode The Conscience of the King) and returning back to Earth with a hatred of his father. Starfleet only gave Kirk one week to comfort his son. Kirk took the week...but not a day more (SNW story First star I see Tonight). Kirk took James for his first visit aboard USS Enterprise (TOS novel Best Destiny). Later that year, Kirk was with James on planet Grex in 2248 when the Janus gate on Tlaoli IV swapped James with his 2266-self, a fact that remained unknown to Kirk (TOS novels The Janus Gate: Present Tense and The Janus Gate: Past Prologue). In Late 2249, Kirk saw his family for the last time, at the launchport. There, James insulted his father so vehemently that - after George's ship had launched - Winona slapped James across the face and walked off (SNW story First star I see Tonight). Kirk was killed six months later, in Early 2250, on planet Hellspawn, where he'd volunteered to be assigned to (SNW story First star I see Tonight and TOS novels Final Frontier and Crisis on Centaurus). Quotes * "Childhood is the only home a Man can ever have" (TOS novel Killing Time). * "Don't be afraid to be a sponge. Soak up everything you can" (TOS novel The Better Man). Appearances * Final Frontier * Best Destiny * Last Full Measure Kirk, George Samuel, Sr. Kirk, George Samuel, Sr. Kirk, George Samuel, Sr. Kirk, George Samuel, Sr. Kir, George Samuel, Sr. Kirk, George Samuel, Sr. Kirk, George Samuel, Sr.